Chpt7 Ep18: "Tainted Blood"
Chpt7 Ep18: "Tainted Blood" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A female news reporter is conducting an interview with Dick Roman, questioning him about his company's acquisition of a new industry, SucroCorp, and how Americans will be helped to live longer and healthier lives through the use of sucrose. Afterwards, Dick orders Susan to have a Leviathan replace Gloria and become their representative in the media. She leaves. Dick Roman then takes out a briefcase, opens it, revealing the Leviathan Tablet. He smiles sinisterly. Elsewhere in the Roman HQ building, Edgar is watching over a tied up Kevin Tran. Dick Roman then enters their room Dick Roman Kevin. Dick. I'm very excited to meet you. over to him You nervous? Don't be. I'm your biggest fan. rips the tape off Kevin’s mouth. I brought you a present. opens his briefcase and takes out the Leviathan Tablet What's that say, Kev? Kevin I-I don't know. Dick Roman Cute. Edgar? Edgar takes out a knife and walks over to Kevin. Kevin whimpers. Dick Roman Easy, Edgar. Don't scare the boy. Edgar cuts the ropes on Kevin’s hands. Dick Roman You know, I've checked, Kevin. Number one in your class, winner of the Chad Kennedy top young scientist prize – all that on top of being Keeper of the Word. You're a clever young man. takes a laptop out of his briefcase, opens it and slides it towards Kevin. I'm confident you'll make the right choice here. But I see this is a negotiation. takes an envelope out of his briefcase. Well, I will sweeten... the pot. Kevin What is it? Kevin picks up the envelope and opens it. Dick Roman My sources tell me you're applying to Princeton. Letter of recommendation like that from a man like me – done. Kevin I can't do it. Dick Roman I admire your gumption, kid. Okay Edgar. Time to get your hands dirty. Edgar nods and places a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Nothing happens as he tries to shapeshift into the form of Kevin. Edgar Impossible Dick Roman Hmm, must be some sort of God's safeguard thing for prophets. BUT I tell you what – let's kick it up a notch. Since I can't clone you nor change your mind. Edgar, that live feed up yet? Edgar ’Course. Edgar hits a button on a remote and footage of someone holding a knife to Mrs. Tran’s throat appears on a large screen. Kevin Ma? Mom?! Dick Roman Well, I think this negotiation is concluded. Kevin whimpers in distress. Dick Roman You drive a hard bargain, kid. Meanwhile at Bobby's cabin, Hunter is trying to figure out the meaning of the translations from the Leviathan Tablet. Kurt returns from a quick "grocery run" and asks Hunter what the translation of the table means. Hunter Man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in my Dad's duffel. Kurt exhales and puts the bag of groceries aside. Hunter Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer. Kurt Okay. Then what does it say there? Hunter Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder. Kurt Yeah. Hunter Okay. Well, I think we both agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right? Kurt Right. Hunter So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story. takes a drink from a beer bottle. Kurt Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? I mean, what about the rest of the Leviathan? What, are they gonna just... drop dead? Hunter I don't know. Maybe. Kurt Maybe? "Maybe" is good enough for you right now? Look all I'm saying is that I go with my plan too with finding another weapon to kill every last one of them. Hunter One problem at a time, all right? Kurt Okay. But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate. Hunter Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word is from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get. Then suddenly the room gets chilled. The boys turn around and sees the ghost of Bobby. Hunter Hey, Bobby. How you feeling? Bobby Stronger than ever. Now, while you two have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon. Kurt Wait a second. Don't you think you should be saving your strength? Bobby For what? Kurt I'm just saying you might want to slow down. You don't look so hot. Bobby I'm in the Veil. My Brad Pitt days are over. Now, Kevin pointed out that the only way to kill the Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark. Hunter Yeah. Good luck with that. Bobby The rest is doable, and doable now. You guys already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts. Kurt Which means...? Bobby You guys got to bleed an Alpha monster. Kurt But most of them are dead. I mean, every one we found were rounded up at Crowley's, and then Cas whammied them all. Bobby Well, then, make this Cas' problem, too. Hunter Cas ain't exactly in the problem-solving mode, Bobby. Bobby Then Crowley! Hunter All right, I get it. I get it. Bobby Do you?! The mirror behind Hunter cracks. The boys get startled by it. Bobby down I'm just sayin'. I have faith that you boys will figure it out. gives a concerned look Relax. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away. Back at Roman HQ, Kevin has finished translating the Leviathan Tablet once more. Dick orders Edgar to release Kevin's mom, however, does not let Kevin go. Saying he'll still need use for him. Dick then reads through the translation of the tablet, he then tells Edgar to pay an old friend a visit. At the cabin, the boys summon Crowley and tells him they need his blood to form the weapon against the Leviathan. Crowley agrees to give them his blood, but only when they've got all the other components for the Leviathan weapon. His reason: he doesn't want his enemies to get their hands on his blood. He also mentions that obtaining blood from an angel will probably be the hardest to acquire, unaware that Castiel is alive and that he gave his blood to the boys already. And points out that there is one Alpha monster that the boys can get to, the Alpha vampire, Count Dracula. Crowley then disappears from the room. When Hunter hollers out where to find him, flames rise on a nearby table. As they die down, it spells out "Hoople, North Dakota" carved into the table. So during at night, they hit the road and while on their way there, Kurt and Hunter stop at a gas station for some food. They begin to discuss about Bobby's situation and start to notice that all of the people around them seem to be stoned. They realize that they're high from the corn syrup in the foods they're eating, just like the people who ate the Turducken sandwiches at Biggersons. Hunter starts to freak out, asking Kurt what he's supposed to eat from now on and Kurt shows him bananas and water. They finally reach the Alpha Vamp's lair and Bobby goes inside to do a little recon. He tells the boys there's something they need to see: the bodies of a few dead vampires with burnt mouths. They also find a secret room hidden behind a wall and a young girl inside it. Her name's Emily and she's says she was taken by the vampires 12 years ago from a playground and has been kept pure all this time for the Alpha Vamp to feed on as a delicacy. She explains how the vampires, except for one who is now hunting animals, in the next room all died: they fed on some humans who didn't even put up a fight. Kurt reasons that the Leviathan-tainted corn syrup is responsible. Emily also reveals that the vampires have another retreat and offers to take the boys there. Later, the sole-surviving vampire returns and discovers that Emily is gone. Edgar is there, however, and demands to know where the Alpha vampire is. The vampire attacks Edgar, who easily subdues him and manages to take on his form, gaining his memories. Once he knows the Alpha's location, Edgar kills the vampire. The next day while the Winchesters are out shopping for fruits and veggies, Hunter points out that they should get some contaminated blood from the people dosed by the corn syrup to use against the vampires rather than using dead man's blood which does not kill them. They take some blood with a syringe from a man on a bench and nobody, not even the man himself, really notices. Later that night, with some guidance from Emily, they find the Dracula's 2nd hideout: a manor near a monastery. vampires stand outside, guarding the place. Hunter and Kurt drop off Emily at a motel and leave Bobby's flask there as well, in a iron safe. When they open the door to leave, it slams shut on it's own. The boys assure Emily that it was just the wind and leave, then whispering to the ghost of Bobby that they’ll be back soon. Once they're gone, Emily then takes out a cell phone and calls somebody - the Alpha vampire! She informs him that the Rangers are coming for him and then she leaves the room. Kurt and Hunter arrive at the manor and attempt to sneak their way inside. Unfortunately, they're jumped by some vampires. Meanwhile, back at the motel room, Bobby suddenly becomes very enraged after seeing the girl double crossing the boys and seeing an interview of Dick Roman on the TV. He tries to open the safe and gets really frustrated when he can't, causing furnitures in the room to get thrown around. Then a hotel maid comes in to see what's going inside the room. Then suddenly the room gets cold and then Bobby appears to her saying he needs her help. When she tries to run, he jumps her and possesses her at the same time. Now back as a human, he uses her to open the safe, taking the flask and leaving to go after Dick Roman himself while possessing the woman. Back at Alpha vampire's manor, a close-up of someone with very long fingernails. It belongs to the Alpha, Count Dracula, who is sitting at the head of a dining table. Kurt and Hunter are brought into the room by two vampires that jumped them. Dracula Ah, the Power Rangers. I'm intrigued. Emily then enters the room. Kurt Emily? Emily walks over to lean on Dracula’s chair. Emily Hi, Kurt. Hunter Wow. For a girl raised in a basement, you're a hell of an actress. Emily You were gonna hurt my daddy. Dracula Mm. Kurt Well, you sure get a trophy in Stockholm Syndrome. And sorry to burst your bubble, but, uh... we weren't. Hunter here had a better idea. Hunter We're here to talk. That's it. Dracula laughs Now that my guys have taken your morphers and your syringes of tainted blood. Is that what you mean? Hunter Well, we, uh... figured you might hold a grudge. Dracula And why would I? Because you captured me, tortured me, sold me to the King of Hell? Hunter That was more my grandpa's idea. The vamp standing behind Hunter grabs Hunter and slams his head against the table, dripping blood on it in the process. Hunter falls to his knees and grunts as he gets back up. Hunter Thank you. That was, ugh, awesome. Dracula I'm going to peel off your faces and drink you slowly. Kurt Just listen. You need us. Dracula Oh, yes. I...am...THIRSTY for Ranger blood! Kurt The plague! We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan? Dracula A bit. Kurt You know they're poisoning the food supply? Dracula Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner months back. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I. Hunter You sure about that? Did he mention that he was going to... Maui wowie the human population? Dracula Oh, of course. He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever. Kurt He said you'd all live together, didn't he? You really believe him? You think your children are dying by accident? There is pesticide in the formula! Dracula It suits you to think so. You need me on your side. Hunter Look, we're not the ones burning from the inside out. Think about it. Whatever deal he made with you was crap! Trust us! Dracula Why are you telling me this? Hunter Because we can stop Dick Roman. Stop all of it. We just... We need your blood – for the weapon. Dracula laughs So now you want to prevent the extermination of the vampire race? Hunter No. But it beats going down with you. Then a little boys enters the room towards the Alpha vamp. Dracula Ah, Allan, darling... A young boy walks towards the Alpha vampire. Hunter Well, the creep gets creepier. Dracula What's wrong? Allan Edgar's here. Hunter and Kurt look at each other. Hunter Wow, what a funny coincidence. All right, we need soap, uh, cleanser, anything with borax in it. And our morphers now! Dracula his vampire henchmen Put them in the study. Kurt What? No. No, wait! Dracula Word of advice, boys. You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide... by jumping to conclusions. The vampires push Hunter and Kurt towards the door. Hunter Okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kurt You're making a mistake! Listen! The vampires then lock up the boys in a study room, defenseless. Edgar then shows up at Dracula's manor and immediately senses that the Rangers are there as well. Kurt figures that the Alpha is giving the Leviathans the benefit of the doubt. Hunter points out that Edgar will just most likely get rid of him. He also reveals that he has hidden a syringe of corn syrup tainted blood in his shoe and hands Kurt a needle to pick the lock on the door. When they get out, they're attacked by a vampire, who they easily kill with the contaminated blood. In the meantime, Edgar meets with Dracula. Dracula Edgar. I would've whipped you up a meal. Please, sit. I'm dying to know why you're here. Edgar I think you know. Dracula And how is that? Edgar I smell the Rangers, Hunter and Kurt. Dracula Ah, you're welcome to them. I'll have them sent out. Edgar How kind of you. But that's not what I came for. I came for your blood. Dracula Hmm. Funny, they said the same thing when they arrived here. Also they insisted that you're exterminating my kind, and I thought, well, that's... impossible. Must be a mistake. Edgar You're right. Of course. Dracula Here's what I don't understand, Edgar. You are aware that your little additive has side effects, yes? Edgar Dick warned you there might be kinks. Dracula Yes. He also said he'd be in touch. My children are in a panic. You don't call, you don't write, you don't send cookies. Where exactly on the list is fixing our plague? Edgar My dear friend... nowhere. We want you to burn like the little roaches you are. Edgar puts a hand on Dracula's shoulder. The Alpha vampire pushes him backwards. Dracula Roman said if I kept quiet, I would get my reward. Edgar And now you get to lay down and die. Nothing personal. Our additive kills the wolves too and all other kinds of monsters. Anything with a taste for human. Except us. Mankind's a limited resource, after all. Dracula There are seven billion of them. Edgar Only seven. Edgar pushes the Alpha vampire so that he falls against the table. Emily and Allan rushes out the room. Dracula stands back up. Alpha vampire We come from you. Edgar Barely. Alpha vampire I am the son of Apophis! Edgar A pathetic mutt. Hardly one of us. I knew Apophis, and honestly... your mommy was a whore. Dracula reveals his sharp fangs and he lunges at Edgar, shoving him into the wall. He grabs the chilling bucket from the table and tosses the contents at Edgar. Edgar’s skin starts to sizzle and burn, but he straightens up and punches Dracula Edgar Don't squirm. I need your every last drop. Edgar’s face shifts into the Leviathan's wide monsterous mouth. Hunter, now as the Titanium Ranger, advances on him from behind. Edgar turns to face Hunter, his face returning to normal. He catches Hunter’s arm, knocking his Titanium Axe to the ground. Edgar holds Hunter by the neck. As he's about to shift back into his Leviathan head and lunge on Hunter, Kurt from behind, cuts off Edgar’s head with his Drago Sword. Edgar's body collapses. The Rangers then focus their sight on Dracula but... Dracula Now do you want to fight? Or do you want my blood? Dracula sits down at the head of the table and slices his wrist with one of his long fingernails. He lets his blood drip into a glass, then offers the glass to Hunter. Dracula For taking care of Edgar. Now go. Hunter takes the glass and he and Kurt walk towards the door. Dracula What? No "thank you"? Oh, right, right. Your flesh is crawling. All you really want to do is kill me right now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again. Hunter Pretty much. Dracula See you next season. Hunter Looking forward to it. The boys then head back to the motel only to find the room a mess and that Bobby is gone, along with his flask, with no idea how to track him down. Hunter points out sadly, that they've got no allies now, save for Crowley. Unfortunately, however, Crowley is then summoned into a Devil's Trap by Dick Roman. Dick greets him and then tells him to sit down, as they have a lot to talk about. Later that evening at the motel, while Hunter is asleep. Kurt leaves behind a note next to Hunter and then sneaks out carrying a bag. He drives out into an open field. He gathers the materials he secretly collected behind Hunter to travel to the other worldly dimension known as Dino Earth. Then suddenly the White Drago Zord appears to him and warns him the dangers of his world and how it's entirely different from their Earth. Kurt says he has no other choice and can't risk only with one option to defeat the Leviathan. Kurt finishes putting together the ingredients he gathered then chants a spell. The spell activates and opens a rift between the Ranger world and the Dino Earth. Kurt gets in front of the portal and just before he goes through, Drago wishes him good luck. Kurt nods and puts out a palm through the portal and white light bursts. Kurt, along with the portal, now vanishes. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse